Pokerface
by LolaBubble
Summary: FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! chapter 4! This is a story about Alison Bach, a girl coming to Camp Green Lake....but she is no delinquent! zigzagXoc
1. When I come around

_Author's note:_

_This is it! I just published my first fanfiction! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Holes is Louis Sachars'._

_Please read&review...thanks a lot! :D_

_Here it goes..._

* * *

Chapter 1

This is going to be awful, I thought while I was watching the barren landscape through the window. The yellow bus I was sitting in had almost achieved his aim. You could clearly see the camp we were approaching- actually it was the only thing you could see in miles besides the dirt. It was what the landscape was made out of. Dirt. I could hardly believe I agreed to this. It was a school thing, you know. A one-year-working-experience-thing and I decided I could need a break before I would do my school leaving examination. Then I would probably go to university something. Well, after I have heard of this stupid working-experience-thing I contacted my relatives in Austin. Actually I am from Europe, Germany. I thought it would be interesting. Working in the USA for one year- that would be cool.

They had tried to find something, but the only place they had found was this place as a kitchen help in a juvenile correctional facility, because the older brother of their son-in-law worked there...a bit confusing, I guessed. Well, at least I was glad they found something anyway, so I happily traveled to Austin, visited my uncle and aunt and then came here. By bus. It was actually the bus they took the boys to the facility with which caused a scary feeling, just like I one of them who had done something really bad....well, maybe I did do something wrong!, I admitted in my mind remembering that I just clamped that it might have been the wrong decision to come here. The bus stopped and I walked out, almost falling to the dirty ground, giving it a disgustedly glance. I wasn't really outdoorsy. Well, maybe I should have thought about that earlier...

A man who was wearing a cowboy hat came up to me and introduced himself: „I am Mr. Sir, a counselor of this camp. Whenever you talk to me, you will call me by my name."

I raised an eyebrow. _Is he serious?,_ I thought.

He was rude. And his name was ridiculous.

He gave me an irritated look, rolling his eyes.

„Look kid", he said, „Just 'cause you have not done anything criminal you will not have any privileges besides you ain't dig no holes. Understood?"

I watched him in disbelief. „Yes, Sir- Mr. Sir.", I answered.

„Alright then. Pendanski' s gonna show you round.", he murmured.

Right then, a short man joined us. He was not much taller then I was and I was even small for a sixteen-year-old girl.

„Welcome to Camp Green Lake!", he greeted me, giving me a huge smile, „I am Mr. Pendanski. Follow me please, I will show you the camp...let's start with Tent D.

You know, those are the boys I gotta take care of. I always tell them that _'D' _stands for _'Diligence'_, by the way."

I did not say anything. The air was so dusty I thought I would be suffocating if I kept my mouth open for too long.

We walked across the place towards a big gray tent with a _'D'_ on it. I could hardly believe they really lived in those tents! I already missed our stone-built house.

We got into the tent, where seven boys were resting on a cots which stood very close together and as they saw me, they started watching me attentively. One guy who was Hispanic asked:"Hey Mom! Who's that chica?"

„Wait a minute, José!", Pendanski said.

He turned his face to me again. Awkward situation...I thought, just remembering I was standing in front of a bunch of juvenile delinquents. It was kind of frightening to me...

„Alright...alright then.", Pendanski said and he started introducing the boys.

„That are Alan, José, Theodore, Stanley, Rex, Zero and Ricky." He pointed on each person while listing their names.

Alan was a white guy wearing a hat and chewing on a toothpick. Next to him was José, the guy who asked about me before. Theodore was a tall black boy looking a bit dangerous. The guy named Stanley smiled at me, looking friendly and harmless. Rex wore thick round glasses which were so dirty that I could hardly imagine him seeing anything through it. The next one, Zero, was much smaller than the others and at least three oder four years younger. The last one was Ricky, a strange looking person. He had fuzzy blond hair standing out in all directions and he watched me suspiciously with his round big eyes.

„Yo, those ain't our names", Rex interrupted, „It's Squid, Magnet, Armpit, Caveman and Zigzag. And I'm X-Ray!" He also pointed on the boys in the same order while correcting their names. The boy named Zero did not seem to have another name, either a nickname or a real name.

„Well. They all have their little nicknames, but I prefer-"

He couldn't finish the sentence, because the boys moaned and some nasty comments. They seemed to have heard this statement more than one time...

The boys did not seem to be any younger than me- except for Zero. Maybe they were a bit older though, which made the situation even more awkward...

„So....this is Alison Bach. She will be staying at camp for the next year and will help preparing the food. As Mr. Sir thought there won't be too much work for her in the kitchen, she'll also help me with our little group here."

Wait! Hey WAIT! This was quite new to me!! As it could be seen right in my face. Some of the boys chuckled as they saw my expression of horror.

„It's okay, chica, we'll be nice!", Magnet...José...whoever chuckled and some other boys burst in laughter. Fine, then!!

Kind of embarrassing...awkward....to say it short: I want home!!

The blond boy was still watching me like I would kill him in a second. Scary.

„Uhm....Mr Pendanski...could you show me where I'm supposed to sleep?", I asked sweetly, just to get away from here.

„Well, I think I already did.", he answered, smiling again...or still, „This is where you're going to sleep. The best way to help us keeping the boys under control."

„Excuse me?", I asked. He could not be serious.

The room instantly got quiet. What the hell...?!

„Whoa! Don't do it again!", X-Ray commanded.

„Never!", Armpit agreed.

I looked at Pendanski. Did I already tell you that this situation sucks?!

Pendanski tried a smile. „ Well, it would be nice of you if you would not use this phrase again. Thank you. It just...reminds us on something...someone.", he said apologetically.

Did I mention this situation was strange? I guess I did.

There was an awkward silence following.

„So....uhm....as you're the new one- although you're not a delinquent, somebody of the boys could be your mentor, right? So he could show you round and answer your questions. It's just that me and the other adults have a lot of stuff to do, you see.", Pendanski said, glancing at me. „So why don't you just chose one?", he added.

„I don't know...", I admitted. I didn't know any of them.

_The one who's least criminal!,_ a voice in my head begged. But I couldn't say that, it would be rude. Maybe it would have been the safest way for me, but I did not want them to hate me from the beginning though. As I thought about their reaction to it, I actually doubted that it was the safest way...

„Any volunteers?", Pendanski asked and glanced at the boys? Nobody answered. Great!, I thought I was already a bit pissed.

„Fine. I think Ricky would like to. Ricky, you're going to help her, right?"

The blond hesitated, then nodded slowly. Fine, the weird one.

When Pendanski was about to leave, I recognized that there were only seven cots.

„Wait!", I said, „Where am I supposed to sleep?", I asked.

„I already told you!", he said.

„No, I mean, here are only seven cots. We're eight in here right now!"

Pendanski shrugged.

„So you have to sleep on the floor, unless one of the boys switches with you", he told and left.

That could not be true. As it wasn't bad enough to sleep in a room full of criminal boys!! I watched Pendanski in disbelief until he disappeared.

I tried not to wonder what my parents would think about this if they knew. They would probably take me home as soon as they could to safe me. Oh how I missed and needed them right now!!_ Damn!!_

I decided to sit down in one of the corners, getting some things out of my backpack. A little bit later I sat there eating chocolate and listening to some music...Green Day...anyway. At least the boys weren't watching me anymore.

The only was that I was running out of water. I drank everything I got on the journey! I looked up. None of the boys saw me. Looking around, I wondered whom should I ask. I decided to try to accost my mentor. I glanced at him. He lay on his cot, his eyes closed. I walked towards him and cleared my throat again. "I'm sorry...could you tell me where I can fill this?", I asked. He got frightened, jumped up immediately and grabbed for my arm. "How dare you..?!", he asked angrily.

I couldn't answer. He stared right into my face and caught me with his hypnotizing blue eyes. He looked really dangerous. I could not even move even if I wanted to...I...

"Zig! Hey, Zigzag!!"

Someone shook his shoulders. He loosened his grip around my arm.

"Zigzag! Stop it!", the voice said again.

Then his eyes moved on to the person who had touched him and I got free from his piercing look.

I blinked. _That's been confusing!_

I realized the other guy who had helped me was Squid.

"Just show her, man!", he said a bit bored now, then speaking in a lower voice addressing me, "He's a little crazy. I read his file some time ago. It says he suffers from...uhm....acute paranoia."

So I was right. My _mentor_ was a madman. I wondered if it could get worse.

Zigzag stood up and gave me a sign that I should follow him. I realized everyone's been watching us.

Zigzag did not even seem to notice. He lead me to the water spigot without saying a word. I was surprised he was waiting for me. As he stood with his back to me, I could regard him. Actually he looked pretty handsome with his crystal clear blue eyes, his wavy blond hair and his weird gaze. _Oh stop it!! Who cares?!,_ I told myself. Being handsome didn't make his character any better. He was a delinquent...I should be careful.

As we went back, a lot of guys watched me. I guessed that they did not see girls in here that often.

It felt awkward. Again. When we reentered the tent, I thanked Zigzag and went back to 'my corner'.

Thirsty as I was I drank almost half of the bottle. It felt really good and helped me to forget about my worries.

But I couldn't forget about Zigzag. He seemed to be annoyed by my presence. Did I shock him too much? Did he hate me now? _Just shut up!_, I told myself and went to sleep the corner.

* * *

_Yaaay...first chapter finished! :D_

_Yes, I'm kinda proud now! ;);) It took me a long time to think of a reason how to bring Alison to camp! Oo._

_I hope this work experience-thing is even possible! _

_Well, some friends of mine have been to New York, though..._

_If it's not possible, I just beg you to image it was! ;)_

_**Thanks you so much for reading!!!!!!! **_

_Please tell me if you have questions or something..._

_Lola_


	2. Welcome to paradise

_Hi again..._

_Easter Holidays let me have a lot of free time 3_

_So I'm glad I can wright my second chapter...._

_**violingirl1101**__: Thanks so much for my very first review! I am happy to hear I haven't done that many mistakes. I'd wish my English teacher would know that! ;) _

_But I will watch out for those evil exclamation marks...I didn't notice there were so many of them. Thanks!_

_**KittyShack:**__ Hehehe...okay. It might be easier to write in German now, but that would be rude to the others, I guess. Thanks so much for your support and helping me to develop Alison's character! :D:D_

_**Disclaimer: Holes is Louis Sachar's.**_

**Chapter 2**

I woke up by a strange kind of siren.

"Man, what time is it?", I asked sleepily. I felt like I have never slept less before.

"It's 4:30. And you really should get up now.", a voice said.

I yawned and finally sat up. Slowly some things came to my mind. I wasn't at home. I wasn't at my aunt's. I saw some boys walking around, getting themselves clothed. I was at this stupid camp. I fell right back and lay down again. I think this was the point where I stopped hoping that it was just a nightmare...

"Hey girl, you better hurry up now!", a voice said, addressing me. _Fine then!_, I thought grumpily and got up. I looked down at my clothes.

I forgot about changing them yesterday. Now I really had to get some new ones...

I looked at my backpack. There were enough clothes in it. But how...?

I looked around. There was no chance the boys wouldn't watch me if I did. I sighed and pulled a new t-shirt and some shorts out. It was the scary truth: I had to get used to it.

As soon as I pulled my Shirt off there were catcalls and hollers.

Trying really to hurry up, I almost fell to the ground. _Now it's getting ridiculous.,_ I told myself. When I finally got myself dressed with a turquoise t-shirt and black shorts, I escaped from the tent. There was no need to see more boys in boxers,_ thank you._

It was still dark outside and I wondered where I had to go, because Pendanski did not mention it and my _mentor_ didn't either, of course.

I looked for some of the boys of tent D, and finally, I saw X-Ray taking a shovel from a shelf with a sign above which said "library".

"Hey!", I said, approaching him, "Could you tell me where the kitchen is?" I guessed that was where I had to go.

X-Ray grinned. "Maybe", he said.

I widened my eyes. He played with me.

"Please?", I added.

"Well, maybe I would know if...hey, how about a little bargain?", he said, grinning even wider. I looked at him inquiringly. You kiss me and I'll show you where the kitchen is." He came closer. I was too shocked to move. This was disgusting.

"Come on, sweetie. Just one little kiss?", he almost whispered.

I would have liked to punch him straight into his stupid face, but I guessed I was too weak. That would have been kind of suicide.

"Alison!", someone called. "Alison you mind coming here? The counselor wants to see you."

I looked for the person who had called me. Then I saw Zigzag waving and staring at me.

"I'm sorry.", I said to X-Ray while leaving.

I could hear him curse. As I reached Zigzag, he just said "Follow me". And I did. Funnily enough he went around our tent, just so far away that I thought nobody could see or hear us. _He isn't about to harass me, too, right?, _I thought and sighed.

"So, where's the counselor?", I asked nervously to break the silence.

"No counselor.", Zigzag said very quietly, his eyes moving around as if he was followed by someone who intended to kill him. _Right...No counselor? He does not want to harm me, does he?_ I frowned.

"Why did you call me then?", I asked him suspiciously..

"I saw what X-Ray was about to do.", he admitted. I paused. So he saved me?

I stared at him. Finally his eyes lasted on me, too, which made me blush.

"Well...uhm...you think someone followed us?", I asked to distract him.

"You always should be careful about someone spying on you", he said, his eyes moving around again. I forgot about him being crazy.

"I guess you are right." It did not sound convincing, but he did not seem to care...

Then something came across my mind.

"Zigzag? Could you show me where the kitchen is? I gotta work today.", I said.

He stared at me again and did not move. Finally he showed me.

When I arrived, there was already a fat old lady waiting in front of the kitchen.

"Girl, where have you been?!", she asked furiously. I gulped.

"I did not find then kitchen.", I murmured.

"What?", she asked.

"I did not find the kitchen. One of the boys showed me.", I said a bit louder now.

She ignored me, turning around. I followed her into the kitchen then.

It seemed no good to tangle with her, I guessed.

As I had already missed breakfast, I had to start with lunch which the counselors to the boys while they were digging holes. There was no other help besides me for cooking the meals, so it was only the commanding woman and me.

The work was more like slavery than a simple working experience though, because she decided I could actually do all the work. By the way, the food which looked like stewed vegetables and meat really sucked. It did not look eatable before I had to cook it and when I finished it did not any better. I really pitied the delinquents, until I remembered that I had to eat this stuff, too. When it was time for dinner then, I was allowed to go to the hall, too. There were a lot of tables and I did not know where to sit until I saw Caveman waving. I waved back, then got in line and took a tray. A bored looking guy portioned the food out. On the tray it looked even more disgusting than when I cooked it...

I went back and headed for my tent mates' table. Well, at least I knew them. But when I approached, I saw X-Ray glaring at me and he really seemed to be in a bad mood. I frowned. So I would try not to provoke him. I sat down as far away from him as possible, right between Squid and Caveman, facing Zigzag.

"So...how was cooking today?", Caveman asked.

"Well, great. I have never seen anything disgusting like that before, and I don't really think I will be able to eat it, although it is the only food I will get today. Oh, and this woman in the kitchen treated me like a slave. As you can see, a nice day.", I said, giving Caveman a gloomy glance.

"And how was digging today?", I asked and faked a smile. Some of the boys chuckled. It sounded kind of painful, I thought.

"Same as everyday", he said, looking tired and exhausted.

I nodded. I still seemed to have the easier work.

After finishing dinner (yes, I really ate some of this...stuff. It did not taste any better than it looked like ) I went to the kitchen again and did the dishes. Finally I went to bed. It was still very early and no one else was in the tent, but that was good for me, actually. I could don my nightdress which was a large black t-shirt with the name of my favorite band on it.

Although the ground was not comfortable in any way, I fell asleep easily.

I dreamed about something comforting, but when I woke up I couldn't remember.

_Author's not:__ I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the first one and there is not much action in it, but I gotta shorten it, because tomorrow my family and I will go on vacation to Spain. I wanted to go to Italy but...never mind. :( So I just wasn't sure if I would be able to finish the longer version. _

_By the way I'm still working a bit on Alison's character and outward appearance. I think I'm going to mention a bit more in the next chapters. Until now, her height is about 5 feet and 7 inches and her birthday's on September 27__th__. Her hair is shoulder-length and light brown, her eyes a blue. But if you have any further ideas...suggestions will appreciated! :)_

_That's all for now._

_**Thanks so much for reading!!**_

_Lola_


	3. 1,000 hours

_Author's note:__Well, I guess I'm a hard-working person today. ;) Can't stop thinking of this story...._

_So. I try to finish this chapter today, although I'm going to fly to Spain tomorrow and tomorrow morning I also gotta read out in church...(In Germany it's midnight right now.)_

_Being kind of an insomniac at the moment. Oo_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Holes is Louis Sachar's.**_

_**By the way: I keep naming my chapters after Green Day songs. So I don't own them either. The titles are Green Day's.**_

**Chapter 3**

**1,000 hours**

The next day wasn't better than the day before. My hands were still sore and they seemed to hurt even more than the day before. When I woke up, I got dressed in front of the boys. I pulled off my nightdress, ignoring the boys' comments, repeating the phrase _You have to get used to it! , _mentally. I wore the same shorts like the day before, but a new blue checkered blouse.

I got to work at the right time- that means before the boys start digging- so I had to prepare those tortillas with honey, too. But after that, the day was pretty much like the day before. I tried to tune out the voice of the old woman who kept making comments about working harder and faster. Later I ate dinner with the boys, but I did not attend their conversations. Finally, after doing the dishes, I went to bed. At least one good thing: They got me a new cot that day. It stood right in 'my corner'.

But all of the next days were pretty much the same. It became kind of routine. And kind of torture.

One day.

Two days.

Three days.

Five days.

It wasn't even a week yet, but it felt endless to me. I became depressed of this, doing all days the same things without knowing when it would. Of course, after one year, my parents would take care of it if she would not come back, I knew that for sure, but one year sounded like _eternity_ to me.

I missed her parents. I wanted them to hug me, wanted to see them smile. I even missed my little brother and sister, although they always annoyed me.

On the sixth day, there was someone waiting for me when I came back from showering.

Normally, the tent was still empty, but this time, there was Zigzag sitting on his cot. He winced when I entered the tent. _His paranoia?_

"Hi!", I said in surprise.

"Hi...", Zigzag said and he blushed. I guesed it was because I wore besides my underwear only a towel to cover my body. Well, it was embarrassing for me, too.

"Uhm...you mind?", I asked. I didn't finish my sentence, but I thought he got the idea.

"Oh...right", he murmured, turning around and watching his feet.

I hurried to get dressed, then faced Zigzag again.

"I'm ready now. So...why you already here?", I asked.

Zigzag turned around again. His eyes were moving around as always which made me feel like I was being watched, too. _That's hokey. Focus!, _Itold myself.

"I was just wondering- I mean we all were wondering why uhm....you seem to be a bit apathetic.", he murmured.

I smiled weakly. "It's okay, I'm fine. Just a bit exhausted, although you have to work harder."

He raised one eyebrow. "You sure?"

I nodded.

"Why do you never come to our Wreck Room?"

What was he doing? Interrogating me?

"I'm not a delinquent, am I?", I said. He watched me suspiciously.

"Look. I'm just exhausted!", I said a bit angry now.

"I'm just worried about you, girl!", he said a bit louder, too.

I stared at him. He looked embarrassed.

Seems like he had not planned to say that...

There was an awkward silence following. I was staring at him in astonishment.

"Sorry," he said after a while, turning around to leave.

"Wait!", I called. He stopped. "I'm sorry. Don't leave me. Please. I miss my family, my friend and everything. I just can't stop thinking of them! There just-" I sat down on my cot.

"I can't help it. I feel like I'm...all alone. And I can't do anything", I said and tears filled my eyes. Zigzag looked frightened.

I started crying, although I did not want to. At least not in front of _him._

Suddenly I felt a hand touching my shoulder and Zigzag sat down next to me.

I guessed he thought I was a baby. Maybe I was-_ a little baby crying for mommy and daddy..._

But at this moment, I could not even stop. He pulled me into his arms and held me. First, it felt kinda odd, because he was still a stranger to me and a delinquent, too, but then it felt good.

It took me at least five minutes to calm down. Finally I was still sobbing, but not crying anymore.

"Look, when I came here, I was much smaller. I did miss...my family, too." Zigzag said, regarding me. "And I still do," he admitted. I looked at him. He looked serious. _Wow_, I thought. I was impressed by his honesty.

"You get used to it", he said, still holding me, "You just gotta distract yourself, alright? You come with me?", he asked, smiling now.

I nodded. Then he grabbed for my hand.

We went to the rec room together. I regarded the sign "Wreck Room" suspiciously. I heard Zigzag chuckle. He was still holding my hand. When we entered I could explain the name myself. Everything was broken in here. The TV, the sofa...everything!

Some guys were watching us, making stupid comments. Zigzag ignored them and so did I, but I tried to free my hand though. It did not work, because Zigzag held it very tight until we reached his aim. He lead me to the TV and sat down in front of it while sat down on the sofa. What the heck was he doing? He stared at the _broken _TV screen. _Right._

"Zigzag?", I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Watching TV."

Okay. I knew he was crazy, but this was getting really odd.

"There is nothing on the screen. It's broken.", I said.

"It is not. I'm watching Ally McBeal, you see?", he said. _I didn't._

But he saved me today. I would not go on arguing with him. So I just kept watching him, until he told me that there was a show he did not like now and we went back to the tent.

"You had fun?", he asked.

"Sure.", I said and smiled.

I fell asleep easily. But not because I was over-worked and worried. It was because I finally found a friend.

_Author's note: __YES! It's ten past two in the morning, but I finished it! :D_

_I'm sorry about mistakes, but I am not able to control it anymore *watches the clock* _

_Thanks for reading, guys! :)_

_Lola_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note:__ I'm back from Spain. It was really nice there...:]_

_I'm sorry I needed such a long time to update._

_Thanks a lot for the comments! 3333333_

_Disclaimer: Holes is still Louis Sachar's! ;)_

_This has been the note I wrote like seven moths ago._

_I am so sorry. I was very busy and almost forgot about this story..:(_

_Well, what has changed?_

_I turned 17 a few weeks agom and that really does something to me. Although I am very philosophic about the question if it's positive or negative or....anyway. This weekend I have been ill- no! No swine flue. I have been standing in the rain for one hour on the way back home from school and it was stormy and...well, I ended up with fever on Friday and Saturday. Thank you, weather!! :(_

_Now the situation is: I want to go back to school tomorrow, but my mum wants to keep me at home. As she will be working and everybody else will go to work or to school, too, I will be alone._

_And while thinking about it, I thought of this story. No more explanation have fun! ;)_

_PS.: This is the chapter that was still waiting on my Laptop. The newly written text starts from "_I took the canteen from his hand and placed it on my lips and took a drink of water, then passed it back to him." I hope my English has improved, too! After all, I am going to write my final exams in English in one of the two subjects you can chose for higher standarts...oh, I have already tried to explain the German school system to my aunt (who is American). That felt like a complete failure to me, it is so difficult to explain. So, whoever wants to know anything about the German school system, after the normal 1-4 grade we can go to 3 different kinds of school, depending on how good you are. For my part, you can google "Gymnasium" This is were you get the "Abitur".....If you have questions, you can ask me though.

Yes, talking about unimportant stuff. Let's go!

**Chapter 4**

**Road to Acceptance**

The next day has been much more endurable than all the days before. Maybe I started to get used to this stupid work. Or maybe it was because I looked forward to meet Zigzag in the evening.

As I finished preparing lunch, Pendanski came to get the food as every day.

"Alison, I'd like to talk to you.", he said.

I stared at him, tried to hide my astonishment and eyed him suspiciously. A voice in my head told me to be careful. He was not a person I trusted.

"As I mentioned the day when you arrived, I would like you to take care of the boys, too. Mr. Sir decided it. And yesterday there was...uhm..."

He cleared his throat, then went on: "There was a special incident. One of the boys stole something out of Mr. Sir's car. I'm glad Mr. Sir found out early enough." He smiled sadly. It did not seem honest to me though. Okay, maybe I was prejudiced against him, because he did not let me out of this camp.

"That's why I want you to accompany the boys tomorrow.", he finished.

"Accompany them?", I asked surprisedly.

"Yes.", he stated.

"I shall stay with them while they're digging?"

"Of course. I'm sure they won't do anything bad. You just gotta watch them. That's all. It's to control them and remember them that they had done something bad."

I tried really hard to hide my joyful smile. "Okay.", I said - as if I had another choice.

Pendanski nodded and left.

A few hours later I ran happily to the D-tent-boys' table. "Zigzag!", I shouted and tried to keep my voice as quiet as possible. "Zigzag", I repeated. Actually I planned not to draw the others' attention, but I seemed to have forgot about it when I saw his face.

"I'll be with you tomorrow."

All eyes of the D-tent-campers were on me when I sat down next to Zigzag and glanced at him, trying to ignore the others.

"What?", Zigzag asked.

"Pendanski ordered me to accompany you from now on when you're digging. No work in the kitchen any more!" I smiled. "Except for... I only have to do the dishes when we come back. Oh. And I still have to prepare breakfast.", I added. Just forgot about it.

But at least I was not alone anymore.

"Why are you happy?", Squid.

"Well, I can be with you." W_ith Zigzag_, I corrected mentally. The others weren't that friendly, normally.

They all met me with disbelief.

"Uhm, Alison.", Zigzag said, "It's hot out there. It's no pleasure.", he said carefully.

"It's okay.", I said. I was a bit huffy. _If he did not want me to be with him...them._

Zigzag seemed not to notice and went on eating. I ate my 'food' as fast as possible and then went back to the tent. I have been so happy about taking care of the boys while they were digging. And now they considered me as dumb. Maybe I was a bit too happy. It was not that different to work in the kitchen or standing all day in the burning sun. Actually both sounded cruel. But I really liked the idea to stay with Zigzag all day. Even if I sounded kind of obsessed by and by. I really liked him. And maybe I could get friends with the others, too. I thought about it. _I guess it will never be the same..._

I frowned. Zigzag was something special. Okay, he might be a little crazy, but he was nice. And and actually I considered him as handsome, too. I tried not to think about that part.

I shook my head to ban this thought from my mind. I should not think about it.

"You okay?"

I flinched. I had not noticed Zigzag entering the tent.

"I'm fine.", I said. I felt myself blushing again because of the thought I had a minute ago.

"You seemed angry when you left.", he said. So he did notice?

"Yeah, I was kinda angry.", I said slowly. How should I explain it to him?

"Why?", he asked.

"I was disappointed." I really did not want to tell him the reason.

He did not say a word.

"Do you want me to accompany you?", I asked to break the silence.

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow."

He hesitated. "I would like you to, but I don't want to see you suffering in the heat, okay?"

He looked like he was ashamed of his words.

I have been the idiot again. He was worried about me. Anyway I felt relieved...

"Okay", I said and added: "Thank you."

He nodded, still looking sad. I thought he exaggerated it.

"Hey, look. You're the one who has to dig holes _every_ day. Not me. I will just watch you.", I tried to cheer him up.

Suddenly he looked nervous. "I don't like people watching me.", he said.

I stared at him.

"Okay. You may watch me.", he said, "As long as you're not an agent or something."

At that time he almost whispered. I still stared at him. Meanwhile I knew about him being crazy, but I did not believe that he was suspecting me...

"I'm not an agent.", I said.

He looked at me a while, then said: "Okay."

I still was not sure if I could believe that he trusted me in that point. He was always nice to me. _So you kinda like your 'enemy' or what?,_ I thought and smiled. I could not deny that he was cute.

"Wanna go watch TV?", he asked.

"Well, actually I would like to stay here.", I answered.

"Okay.", he said and sat down on his cot.

He stayed because of me?

"Okay, I'll come with you.", I said and sighed.

"Then let's go!", he said and I could see him smile.

It made me smile, too.

So I spent my evening watching a broken TV screen and Zigzag.

Next day I was unexpectedly nervous, but still happy.

Together with the boys I walked to the place where they had to dig. Mr. Sir showed them a special place each. I sat down on the floor, out of reach of the dirt the boys were throwing through the air. And I just sat there until the truck came and Mr. Sir brought them water. Actually I was very thirsty, too.

I went to the and of the line.

"May I have some water, too?", I asked as I finally reached him.

"No canteen, no water.", he said and turned round.

I watched him in disbelief. That was really unfair!

My mouth still felt dry when I sat down again. "What happened?", X-Ray asked.

"Yeah, tell us.", Squid claimed.

"Nothing.", I said.

"You better tell him.", Caveman said, his eyes pointing on X-Ray.

I sighed again.

"I got no water, because I had no canteen. That's what he said.

"Oh...", Squid said, "That's hard. And the sun hasn't even risen yet."

He looked up to the sky. It did not make me more comfortable.

After a short time they went on working. I leaned back to the floor and almost fall asleep.

Then somebody touched my shoulder.

I almost screamed.

"You can have some of mine.", Zigzag said, pointing at the canteen in his right hand. His eyes watched me nervously.

"Thank you.", I said, " But you need it. You have to do the work."

"You're working, too, aren't you?", he countered.

I smirked.

"You're smart, huh?", I said, "I really appreciate your idea, but you need it. Thank you, though."

He gave me some kind of cold look.

"I'm sorry.", I said.

He didn't move.

"Okay. I'll drink something. Kay?", I said.

I took the canteen from his hand and placed it on my lips and took a drink of water, then passed it back to him. The water felt so good that I would have drunken every littles drop of it, but it was still Zigzag's, I had to control myself.

Zigzag moved back to work without saying anything. Time was moving on, too, but I could not say that it was good for our friendship that I watched him while he was digging. His strong, muscular arms pulled the shovel up each time and later he pulled off the upper part of his orange suit to make his baby blue shirt visible.

I could not take my eyes off him.

My first day of this new work went to an end. After we went back I breathlessly fell down on my mattress and did not move for a while. Seems like I must have fallen asleep some how. When I opened my eyes, there were eyes staring at me, a face surrounded by messy blond hair..

"Zigzag!!", I shouted, still staying on the mattress, I would not move if a person would come to declare me the queen of...Taca-tuca-land.

"You only watched me...why?", he asked.

I blushed. He noticed it? Oh shoot!!

"Are you a spy?", he asked.

"A what?", I replied surprisedly.

He still eyes me...so suspiciously...

"I am not", I stated honestly, then turned away from him.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Have you ever been in love with someone who would hurt you again and again?

Well, this was my first turn, I got to say. And it pretty much burned my heart out of body. At least that's what it felt like...

After a while the other boys all wanted to play pool or something, only Zigzag stayed with me in the tent, but we were not talking. Felt he wanted to, but I was afraid of bursting out in tears, because, well, I do not even really know. I was already in love with him and he did not even trust me?

"Alison?", he asked after a while.

"Humph.", I murmured into my pillow.

"Alison.", he repeated.

"Yes!", I said angrily.

"I am just wondering if you are mad at me."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I don't understand."

I sighed.

"I thought you were my friend ( I gulped and paused at that part, my thoughts went into another direction....) and you keep asking me if I was a- a spy or an agent or anything."

I sobbed. And I was so disgusted by myself. First, who cries in such a situation?! Second, I was not even really honest about my feelings!

Silence.

He was thinking. This pause was so embarrassing to me, I wished him so much to hurry up.

"I am your friend.", he said. Finally. What had I been hoping for? Who fells in love with a person after such a short time? Ignoring the fact that I was falling for him.

I sighed again.

"But somehow you are more." Now I was listening. What did he say? I was more than a friend to him?

"Like today when I saw you outside in the heat. I wished you would have stayed here. Your body looks so fragile and breakable. I feel like I have got to protect you from all evil."

I was impressed. These words did not come easily from his lips.

I stood up from my bed, walking the few steps to Zigzag, then lay down next to him turning under his blanket. He did not move. I took his hand and really moved close to him.

He took his other arm around me.  
"I like you, too.", I said quietly.

We both fell asleep in each others arms.

Well, this seems to be a rather short chapter. I am sorry again. :)

One thing: Alison and Zigzag are not doing anything nasty. * lol*

I know, I kinda managed them to look as if they were doing something, but they are definitely not. After all I would know it.

After this long time I am very excited to hear from you. So please write me a review and tell me what you liked/did not like.

Sorry for the long comment-part in this chapter, special reasons, as you can see. The last chapter was published in April!

Now I can't wait to write a new one!

Love, Lola! :-*


End file.
